Cerita Cinta Shana
by AzraeLiv G.M.A
Summary: Shana merasa Yuji menjauhinya...  Apa sih yang terjadi ?


Cerita Cinta Shana

Semua ini terjadi setelah semua pertarungan telah berakhir.

Bel-peol dan grupnya telah dihentikan,

Margery telah pindah ke kota lain, ia merasa tidak perlu berada di Kota Misaki.

Wilhelmina dan Shana tetap tinggal.

Semua kembali ke normal.

Hanya satu hal yang berubah

Shana dan Yuji telah berpacaran.

9 November 2007,

"Hooaaammm" Shana menguap lebar. "Sudah pagi"

"Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Yuji" Alastor bersuara

"NANI !" Shana kaget. Ia melihat keluar jendela, dilihatnya Yuji sedang menunggu di depan rumahnya, mengobrol dengan Wilhelmina.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku ?" seru Shana dengan panik sambil bersiap siap sekolah.

"Sudah, tapi kau tak kunjung bangun" Kata Alastor.

"AAH ! Urusai ! Urusai ! Urusai !"

Tak lama kemudian Shana sudah siap, lengkap dengan Alastor yang telah menggantung di lehernya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." kata Shana terengah – engah

"Ya, tidak apa- apa" Yuji berkata "Wilhelmina-san, kami pergi dulu"

"Dah, Wilhelmina" Shana ikut berkata

Lalu mereka berdua pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Selama perjalanan, Shana lah yang banyak berbicara. Yuji terlihat tidak tertarik dengan cerita Shana, ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu.. Wilhelmina mencoba memasak, memang tidak enak. Tapi aku sangat senang waktu itu." Shana bercerita.

"Hmm.. Hmm.." Yuji cuek

"Hei, apa kau mendengarkan ?" Shana mulai kesal.

"Ya, aku mendengarkan. Cepatlah. Sekolah hampir mulai. Nanti kita terlambat." Yuji berjalan lebih cepat.

Shana bingung. "Kenapa sih dia ?" Lalu menyusul Yuji

Istirahat.

Yuji, Shana, Kazumi, dan Ike berkumpul untuk makan siang bersama.

"Itadakimasu" kata mereka berbarengan.

Mereka berbincang dengan asik.

Tetapi Yuji, sekali lagi, tidak mengikuti pembicaraan. Matanya menerawang jauh.

Tidak ada yang menyadari tingkah Yuji, kecuali Shana.

Iapun bertanya – Tanya dalam hati

Pulang sekolah.

"Yuji, ayo pulang !" ajak Shana

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku sedang ada urusan." Yuji menolak dan berlari meninggalkan Shana

"Hah ? Apa sih maunya ? Huh, ya sudahlah." Shana merasa dongkol.

Shana pun pulang sendirian dengan bersungut – sungut.

Sore menjelang malam.

Langit terlihat gelap. Tidak terlihat bintang – bintang.

Tetapi bila kau mengamati dengan seksama, telihat berkas merah yang kabur.

"Mana Yuji ? Fuzetsu sudah terpasang, ada tomogara di sekitar sini. Kenapa ia masih belum muncul ?" Shana bertanya tanya

"Konsentrasi pada musuh, Jangan biarkan hal lain mengganggu fokusmu. Biarkan saja ia tidak datang." Alastor berkata

Shana semakin be-te, ia membasmi musuhnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau terlihat begitu sangar tadi." Alastor berkomentar

"Oh, ya ?" Shana cuek

Mereka terbang pulang.

Saat itulah, Shana melihat Yuji dan Kazumi sedang bersama.

Mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Hal ini membuat Shana cemburu.

Shana terbang semakin cepat dan hilang ditengah awan.

10 November 2010

Shana terbangun dengan wajah lesu.

Ia cepat cepat bersiap untuk sekolah dan turun ke bawah.

Wilhelmina sudah menunggunya.

"Mistes itu tidak datang menjemput hari ini, kemarin ia berkata seperti itu padaku." Kata Wilhelmina

"Yuji tidak menjemput ? Kenapa ?" Shana bertanya

"Ia tidak berkata apapun tentang itu."

"Baiklah, terserah. Aku berangkat dulu"

"Tunggu, sarapan dulu !"  
"Tidak usah !" Shana keluar rumah membanting pintu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Shana semakin bingung dan kesal dengan tingkah Yuji yang semakin berubah.

Ia merasa Yuji menjauhinya, padahal sejak kemarin – kemarin tidak apa apa.

Ia pun tidak merasa telah berbuat salah pada Yuji.

"Aku akan bertanya padanya saat sekolah nanti !" tekad Shana

Istirahat.

"Apa kau melihat Yuji ?" tanya Shana pada Ike

"Tadi kulihat ia sedang berada di ruang guru" jawab Ike.

"Ok, Arigatou" Shana berlari meninggalkan Ike

Sedangkan Ike menatap Shana sampai ia hilang dengan pandangan kasihan.

Shana mencari dan mencari selama istirahat dan hasilnya nihil.

Ia mencari pulang sekolah, tidak berhasil juga.

Yuji tak ditemukannya.

Shana semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, terserah. Aku tak akan mencarinya lagi !" Shana berteriak di atap sekolah

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Alastor prihatin.

Shana pun menuruti perkataan Alastor.

Ia berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan gontai.

Di Rumah

"Wilhelmina, Tadaima"

"SURPRISE !"

Shana terkaget – kaget.

Di situ terlihat Wilhelmina, Chigusa, Yuji, Kazumi, Ike, Satou, Ogata, Eita,… bahkan Margery dan Marcosius.

Shana masih bengong.

"Tanjobi omedetou !" Kata mereka berbarengan.

"Apa ? Kenapa ? Oh ya ?" Shana (masih) kaget

PAUSE !

Oke guys, jadi Shana itu pertama diterbitkan pada tanggal 10 November. Jadilah gw buat itu sebagai hari ultahnya. Haha

Oke2, maaf ada writer's note gaje di sini… Sekarangg…

PLAY !

Shana melupakan hari ultahnya sendiri karena terlalu kesal dengan Yuji.

"Oh, ya. Aku minta maaf karena telah membohongimu tadi siang. Gomen" Ike turut meminta maaf

"Jadi kalian semua merencanakan ini ?" Shana bertanya dengan suara getir

"Tepatnya, Yuji lah yang merencanakan ini semua. Kau harus berterimakasih padanya" kata Kazumi sambil menoleh pada Yuji.

Melihat Yuji, Shana melotot.

"Sini kau !" Shana menarik Yuji keluar rumah. "Kalian semua tunggu, kami tak akan lama"

Diluar rumah.

Shana terdiam, ia hanya menatap Yuji. Dengan mata bulat-merahnya.

"Oke, oke.. Aku minta maaf.." Yuji berkata dengan mata memelas.

Shana masih diam.

"Maaf aku menjauhimu, maaf aku telah menyuruh Ike untuk berbohong padamu. Maaf"

"… Cuma itu ?"

"Maaf aku tidak menjemputmu hari ini.. Maaf, aku melakukan ini semua untuk membuat hari ini menjadi kejutan untukmu."

"… Ada lagi ?"

"…. Aku sayang kamu"

Shana merasa pipinya semerah matanya. Tapi ia tetap diam.

"Apalagi yang harus kukatakan ?" Yuji berkata dengan pasrah

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kazumi kemarin ?"

"Kazumi ?" Yuji bingung

"Ya, kemarin sore aku mencarimu karena ada tomogara menyerang. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak datang, lalu saat pulang, aku melihatmu bersama Kazumi." Shana menjelaskan tidak sabar

"Oh itu,, Jadi itu ? Kau.. cemburu ?" Yuji merasa senang dalam hati.

"…. Jawab" Shana menundukkan kepala.

"Kemarin, aku bersama Kazumi untuk membeli perlengkapan ulang tahunmu." Yuji menjelaskan

"Hanya itu ?" Shana menatap Yuji.

"Ya, hanya itu." Yuji menjawab mantap.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, ayo kita masuk lagi." Shana mulai ceria, meninggalkan Yuji.

"Dan.. Yuji.." kata Shana tepat sebelum masuk rumah "Aku sayang kamu juga"

Kali ini, Yuji yang merasa mukanya merah.

Merekapun berpesta dan bersenang – senang.

THE END


End file.
